


a picture holds a thousand stories

by aaaah turtles (turtlelino)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Modeling, Nude Modeling, Other, Photography, Rating May Change, Rating will definitely change, Roommates, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlelino/pseuds/aaaah%20turtles
Summary: "Will you be my model?""I'm sorry?""My model. I’m a photographer and I need new photos for my exhibit."aka that au where MC becomes a nude model
Relationships: Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok MC is genderfluid so the pronouns are gonna change throughout the story pls don't be confused ;; their birth sex/body parts is up to you

MC sat on the floor, her back arched, flowers delicately covering her body. Her face was at an angle as she looked down at the floor, the flashes of the camera hitting her peripheral vision. She wondered if it was worth it.

_ "Will you be my model?" _

She changed her pose as directed, the shuttering of the camera the only thing on her mind.

_ "I'm sorry?" _

_ "My model," the man repeated. He stared at her intensely, messy, blond hair going past his eyes. "I’m a photographer and I need new photos for my exhibit." _

MC laid down on the floor, the white sheets pillowing beneath her, and stretched her hand out toward the camera.

_ "So take some photos of the scenery. Why does it have to be me?" She looked back at the painting in front of her, the pond below the bridge seemingly flowing. _

_ He followed suit, eyes taking in the subdued blues and greens, "I can't do that. The exhibit will focus on people and their stories, not sceneries." _

She tried her best to put on a forlorn and longing expression as she stared at the camera, trying to lock eyes with the man behind it.

_ "What makes you think I have a story to tell?" _

_ The man met her eyes again, she felt like he was piercing into her, "Everyone has a story." _

She seemingly met them, the clicking of the shutters slower than before. She could feel her lips dry.

_ "I'll pay you. How much do you want?" the man asked, as if desperate. _

_ MC thought about it. She looked the man up and down, assessing whether he was suspicious or not. She took in his serious face, his eyes filled with something she cannot name, and said her price. _

She licked her lips as her eyes closed shut, unable to take the weight of those eyes on her. She could no longer hear the camera clicking or feel the flashes lighting upon her skin.

The shoot must be over.

_ “Deal.” They exchanged contact information and set a date for the shoot. The man left her side and headed for the door of the hallway. Before he left, he turned around and asked her one last question. _

_ “Oh, are you fine with nude modeling?” _

For a second time, she wondered if it was worth it. 

_ She could feel her face heat up, flashes of what kind of exhibit this would be coursing through her brain.  _

_ “What!?” _

_ “You don’t have to, but I’ll pay you twice as much.” _

It’s not like she had any reservations about doing this.

_ “What exactly do you mean by nude modeling?” _

_ “Well, you’re not going to be fully nude; there’ll be props covering you.” _

Didn’t have much chastity either.

_ She let out a sigh of relief. _

_ “Of course, I’m still going to see you fully naked in order to position you and the props.” _

_ And just like that, the blush came back stronger than ever. _

MC blushed at the memory, her eyebrows scrunching. She was glad the shoot was over, she didn’t want him to tease her about it.

_ He chuckled at her expression, “But it’s all purely professional, I assure you.” _

_ He finally left the gallery, leaving her to her thoughts. _

“And that’s it. The shots came out nicely.”

She opened her eyes, watching as the man proudly looked at his camera. She sat up, arms covering her chest at some attempt of modesty.

Seeing her sudden shyness, he quickly handed her a robe and pointed her to her clothes. He then left her alone as he went to process the photos.

There was something off about him. She didn’t know whether she was going to regret working with him or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! come talk to me at my [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/turtlelino14)!!


	2. Chapter 2

MC smoothed down her skirt. She looked herself over in the mirror, scanning her hair and make-up. Everything looked as perfect as can be.

She didn’t know why but she felt so uneasy.

Was it because she’d see her photos? Because others would see them? Or… was it because she’d see  _ him _ .

She didn’t really know what to think of him. He unsettled her. He was handsome and charming, sure. Intelligent and skilled too, based on what she could tell from their previous encounters. But she didn’t really know what to think of him. They’d only met thrice, but all three times he acted so differently.

The first, in the art gallery, he was teasing and playful, set on pulling a reaction out of her. The second, when they met up to discuss the shoot, he was so serious. She figured it was because he was focused on work. But the third, when she was practically naked and he held a camera, preserving the very image of her body… he was cold. She didn’t really expect anything, she knew it was all professional. But the way he acted, it was like he couldn’t wait to leave.

She shook her head. It was no use thinking about this. This was to be their last meeting. After this, they’d finish their employer-employee relationship and they’d never see each other again.

Reassuring herself, she grabbed her bag and keys and left through the door.

She stepped foot in the exhibit, pulling her coat tighter around her. It was in the same gallery where they met.

She felt there was a certain irony with the exhibit being hosted here. 

She strolled through the gallery, looking at the photos hung on the wall. Large canvases of photographs depicting different people—some big, some tiny, some dark, some pale—surrounded her. But they all had something in common: all of them looked like masterpieces, showing and focusing on the raw emotions of each person in them.

She stopped by a photo near the center of the gallery, several large crowds forming around it. Her breath was knocked out of her at the sight of the man. A fully naked, strawberry blond man with the most delicate, androgynous features sat on the floor, his knees to his chest and his head resting on them. He was facing the camera head-on, but it was obvious his mind was somewhere else, his eyes cloudy and devoid of emotion. She checked the sign beside it and read, “Anecdoche”. 

A conversation in which everyone is talking, but nobody is listening.

She looked back up at the photo, the loneliness in the man’s eyes clearer. She couldn’t stop staring at those eyes, transfixed, as if they were drawing her in.

Shaking herself from their hypnosis, she quickly moved to another section of the gallery. She let her feet take her, not minding where she was going. Soon, she found out where her body led her and she almost laughed.

There, hanging on the same wall where the pond used to sit was a giant photograph of her, barely covered by flowers and lying on the floor, hand outstretched and a hazy, delirious look on her face, the sheets enveloping her in a heavenly canopy.

“Hiraeth,” the tag beside it said. 

A homesickness for a place that doesn’t exist or a longing for something you can’t have.

MC remembered not knowing what to do, no experience in modeling before. She just followed his advice.  _ “Just do what feels natural to you. Let your soul speak.”  _

She had closed her eyes and let her body move on its own, letting it speak honestly for the first time. She didn’t even know what it was she felt during the shoot, but reading the title made everything fit into place. It was as if he had read her mind, seen things in her that even she didn’t know.

She looked back at the photo, contemplating what happened that day, when she heard a voice calling out for her from behind, "MC! So glad you could make it!"

She looked back to see the blond man approaching her, a sharp three-piece suit and a persian green bowtie framing his body. He waved at her, a bright grin on his face.

Now, he's being overly cordial.

"Satan,” she called out, a slight curve on her lips, “Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Hm, I sure do hope you meant that." He stopped beside her, staring at her for a long time. She stared back, uneasiness slowly seeping under her skin. Just when she was about to break, he faced the canvas beside them and asked, “What do you think?”

She looked back, staring herself in the face, the woman a stranger to her. “Honestly, it’s amazing. The composition, the framing, everything. You made me look like an angel.”

“Was the title accurate?” he asked. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. His face was clear, focusing on the photo in front of them. She can’t tell what exactly it is he’s looking at.

“Eerily.”

Satan hummed, his attention now elsewhere. He continued staring at her, the her in the photo, and his eyes turned wistful. Suddenly, he turned away from her. “Well, I’ll leave you be. I’m sure you want to explore the gallery more,” he said, before leaving her alone.

She left soon afterward, only planning to greet him before leaving right away. Later that night, she laid in her bed and looked up at the ceiling, recalling the day’s events. Satan had acted more distant by the end, as if something was about to spill and he quickly closed the lid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for reading!! you can contact me [here](http://www.twitter.com/turtlelino14)


	3. Chapter 3

The paycheck for the shoot just arrived and MC thought he could use it at an old, familiar spot. He opened the door to a cafe, the familiar tinkling of the windchimes greeting him as he entered. He made his way to the counter, carefully avoiding the animals on the floor, his face softening at the gentle, warm smile looking up at him.

"MC!" the man behind the counter called, as bright and warm as the afternoon sun, "Long time no see!"

"Glad to see you too, Simeon," MC smiled back, sitting at the counter, "Sorry, I haven't come by lately."

"Oh don't worry, I understand. How's your new job at the institute?" 

"Great! I work closely with the curators, so they let me see the new exhibits for free. And I get to talk with all the experts and hear their perspectives and interpretations. It’s wonderful, like a dream come true."

Simeon smiled at him, a fond look on his face, “I'm glad to hear you're doing better." He set down a mug in front of him, the warm, soft aroma filling his senses.

He opened his mouth, wanting to ask something, when a voice called out from behind. “MC?”

The low voice sent a shiver through him. He didn’t expect he’d hear it so soon, especially not here. He turned around and saw deep green eyes staring back at him. 

“Satan? What are you doing here?”

“You two know each other?” Simeon asked, “He’s actually a regular here, MC.”

Satan nodded, sitting beside him, arm brushing against his. “And you two know each other as well.”

Simeon smiled. “Yes, we’ve known each other since we were kids. My father and his mother used to work closely with one another.” He worked at the machine, Satan’s order already in his head.

MC looked at the man beside him, eyes glancing up and down, as if searching for something, “What about you two?” 

Simeon set down a mug in front of him, the man immediately sipping from it. MC watched as he gulped down the drink, his adam’s apple bobbing up and down his throat. He set down the mug, the drink half-finished and a sigh escaping from his lips. “He’s a family friend of ours. Used to come by our house all the time.”

MC remembered the other’s frequent stories, tales of afternoon naps at the park, of calming someone down as chaos ensued around them. He remembered hearing new stories often, until one day they stopped. He never knew why.

He stared at Satan, wondering about the frustration in his eyes, his eyebrows knitted in anger and creasing his face. It reminded him of a storm at sea, the waves crashing as lightning split the sky. He kept staring, silently asking, when he felt something brush against his leg.

He looked down, smiling at a yellow tabby purring against his leg. Satan leaned over, pulling it into his arms, “Hello there, Cheesecake,” he smiled, the storm gone.

“You know their names?” he raised an eyebrow, surprise in his eyes.

“Not all of them.” He gently petted the cat on its back, the animal purring contentedly in his arms.

“He actually named that one,” Simeon said. He watched as the two quietly stared, yellow filling both of their eyes.

“Cheesecake?”

Satan looked up, his eyes calmer, softer. “I was craving some at the time and he looked it,” he shrugged, a small smile on his lips.

MC smiled back, watching as a different man pet the cat in between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ao3 wasnt working for me so i updated this late  
> as usual thanks so much for reading!! feel free to hit me up [here](http://www.twitter.com/turtlelino14)!


	4. Chapter 4

Laughter echoed throughout the street as MC went past the stalls. They looked around, the familiar sight of people in bright, colorful clothes surrounded by the loud noise of the vendors.

They closed their eyes, mind going back to long ago. Memories of running through the streets, familiar faces following close behind fleeting through, laughter that wasn’t there ghosting past them.

They took in a deep breath and let it out as they opened their eyes. This was a time to relax, a break from work. They had been holed up in their apartment, working on a project the past few weeks. Meals were skipped and sleep was lost just to finish it on time. In the end, it was worth it seeing the commissioner’s face light up at the finished product. 

They headed to the central area, clutching their clothes that used to fit them perfectly years ago, when suddenly they spotted a familiar mop of yellow hair. They stopped in place, eyes squinting, not sure what they were seeing. But as the tall figure moved closer, their suspicions proved correct.

Once again, that same man stood in front of him. He was wearing green striped festival clothes, the color matching the sea in his eyes, and that same charming, dastardly smile on his face. MC stood still, watching as the man moved closer. 

The man looked up, eyes growing wide as they met theirs. He stopped in place, staring at them, his companions stopping with him. “MC? Is that you?”

He moved toward them, two men following close behind. One was familiar, his strawberry blond hair styled and his face dusted with makeup. The other was new, unforgettably tall, large muscles straining his attire. 

“Looks like we keep meeting,” MC breathed.

“Yeah,” he laughed. He stood in front of them now, his attire more visible. MC could see a pattern of cats running across it, giving way to his chest, his necklace emphasizing the contour of his neck and dipping into his collarbone. 

“Ooh, could it be fate?” his friend—the strawberry blond asked. 

MC was pulled out of their thoughts, the man now filling his vision. “Let me introduce you,” Satan said.

“This is Asmodeus,” he gestured to the man who spoke, his lithe figure moving past him. He held their hand and brought it to his lips, a wink sent toward them. Suddenly, an image of a naked man flashed through their mind. It was the man from the exhibit. MC looked at him in wonder, his eyes now vivid and full of life. His hand left theirs, but their eyes continued to stare at one another. 

“And this is Beelzebub.” Their attention was directed to the tall, large man beside them. His arms cradled a bag filled with food, his head nodding at them in acknowledgment. “My brothers.”

MC stared at the three of them, their eyes flitting from one man to another.

“We don’t look alike, I know.”

“No, it’s not that,” MC murmured, shaking their head, “I just didn’t think you had brothers.”

“Oh? What makes you say that?” Asmodeus asked, head tilted.

“It’s just—he always seemed so alone. I thought you were an only child.”

They could feel Satan staring at them, his eyes too heavy for them to meet. Thankfully, Asmodeus changed the subject.

“You know, MC, you look more beautiful than in your photos.” He stared at them, a weird look in his eyes.

“You saw them?”

“Mhm,” he hummed, “I helped edit them. Although, Satan didn’t even let me touch yours. Wanted to do it all by himself. Even took a longer time compared to the others.”

“Was it that bad?”

“On the contrary, it was magnificent. I think he did it for another reason.”

“Asmodeus.” Satan’s deep voice interrupted. He stared at his brother, eyes cold and boring holes at him.

His brother stared back, only sighing and backing away. Satan faced them, weariness in his eyes. “Sorry about that, he tends to be overenthusiastic.”

“I’m the right amount of enthusiastic,” he huffed.

“It’s fine. He seems to mean well.”

“Thank you, MC,” Asmodeus moved forward again, holding their hands in his, “By the way, have you eaten yet? We were planning to go to this restaurant and I wonder if you would come with us?”

“Well, uh…”

“Oops, you took too long to answer. You’re coming with us.” And with that, Asmodeus pulled them along, his brothers following close behind, Satan sighing after them. 

They sat at the restaurant, looking around at the fancy walls and decorations. They swallowed, worrying about their wallet. “Um, this seems a little expensive,” they said nervously.

“Don’t worry. Satan can pay for you, he’s rich.” Asmodeus said, looking at the menu. He peeked above it, his eyes full of mischief, “You can even say, sugar daddy rich.”

“Do not describe me that way.” MC looked at the man beside them, a vein popping out from his head.

“It’s true though. I’d say you’re the richest among us.”

“That’s not true. Lucifer is,” Beelzebub spoke up, seemingly for the first time that night.

“Yeah, but that’s because he actually has a sugar daddy,” Asmodeus snickered, the others laughing with him. MC stared at Satan, the most relaxed they’d ever seen. This was a nice sight, they thought.

“Oh, by the way, MC,” Asmodeus spoke again, “Satan’s looking for a model. Are you willing to work with him again?”

Satan glared at him, ordering him to back down. Asmodeus sighed, looking away, hands raised in resignation. 

He shook his head, that same tiredness on his face. He sipped from his glass and looked at MC. “I actually am looking though. If you’re interested.”

MC thought about it, eyes staring at his. “Will I be naked again?”

“If you want. It’s not necessary though.”

“Was it necessary before?”

Satan nodded. “I wanted the feelings to be more raw last time. Show the naked truth, if you will.”

“And this time you don’t?” They stared at his eyes, flitting from one to another, searching for something.

He stared back, his eyes clear and bare, “No, it’ll only focus on certain moments. Sceneries.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beel and asmo are here!! and simeon was in the last chapter too! more characters will start appearing from here on out
> 
> as always thanks for reading <3 hmu on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/turtlelino14)


	5. Chapter 5

MC once again stood in the studio, the familiar white walls, bright lights, and diaphanous fabric surrounding them. Their arms leaned against the wall, one of them covering their face as they peeked past it and at the camera. They stared at the man behind, still a mystery to them but now filled with a bit more pieces.

He set the camera down, the shoot finally over. MC let go of the wall, their body slumping as it relaxed. They stared at the floor for a couple of moments, head empty and waiting to get out of that mindset, when a cup suddenly filled their vision. They looked up, seeing Satan staring back at them, hand outstretched with a cup of coffee.

They took it and peeled off the lid, the autumn scent drifting up their nose. “...pumpkin spice latte?”

The stared up at him, watching as he sipped from a similar looking cup. He pulled it away, froth covering his lip before he licked it off, tongue making a quick swipe. “Asmo said it’s popular around this time. You don’t have to take it if you don’t want to.”

MC looked back down at the drink, the scent reminding them of the Thanksgiving dinners they’d always see on TV. They took a careful sip, “No, it’s fine. I just didn’t expect it from you.”

“What  _ did  _ you expect?” He stared at them, eyes boring into them. They held the cup a little tighter.

“What?” 

“What did you expect I’d do?”

“I… I don’t know,” they faltered, “Nothing, I guess.”

Satan turned away, a simple hum as a response.

The next few shoots ended with Satan offering him something. A drink, some snacks, even some pastries. MC didn’t know what to think about it, always just accepted it out of not knowing what else to do.

When he asked, Satan just said it was for a job well done.

The next time it happened, Satan had asked him if he wanted to try out the new cafe. He accepted and now he was at a table, waiting for Satan to finish paying for their drinks. 

He sat in front of him, wearing a brown polo and a large beige sweater. He looked different in these clothes, softer, warmer. The soft lighting of the cafe didn’t make it any better, blanketing them in a soft, orange glow, matching the leaves falling outside. 

“Thank you, for always buying me stuff,” he said, his fingers playing with the hem of his shirt.

“No problem. Like I said, it’s for a job well done.” Satan stared at him, seemingly analyzing him. He looked down at the table, unable to meet his eyes. 

A waitress soon came, setting their drinks on the table. MC quickly grabbed his, covering his face and sipping from it. After a few gulps, he glanced up at Satan. His eyes were closed, sipping from his mug, a tranquil look on his face. MC’s sips slowed. He kept staring at him, watching the man quietly sipping coffee. His eyes slowly peeled open, meeting his. They kept staring at each other, neither pulling away.

When their drinks were done, they stood up and left. MC adjusted his jacket, ready to say goodbye, but when he faced the man, he was looking expectantly at him.

“Can I walk you home?”

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for reading :> as usual you can contact me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/turtlelino14)


	6. Chapter 6

“Simeon tells me it’s your birthday today.”

MC looked up, a white-haired man staring at her. She remembered Simeon introducing the two of them, the man a close friend of his. Later, she found out they were neighbors, him living in the apartment directly across from hers. “Oh, yeah, it is.”

“Happy birthday then, MC,” he smiled, “I’m sure something exciting is going to happen to you today.” With that he left, leaving MC staring after him, door wide open.

“Exciting doesn’t always mean good though.”

“Happy birthday, MC. Are you celebrating it with anybody?”

Satan helped her to her feet. He gently draped a robe over her shoulders and offered her a cup. He watched as she sipped from it, the timeliness of the flavor settling on her face. “Thanks,” she said, looking up at him, “Simeon’s family invited me, but that’s not until eight.” Only three more hours.

“You’re pretty close to them, huh?” he asked, a strange feeling stirring within him.

“I guess.”

“Are you doing anything til then?”

She looked up at him, at how his lips quivered and his eyes fluttered away. “Not really. Might just go home.”

“Then,” he swallowed, “Do you want to spend the day with me? At least until then?” 

MC blinked. He was the same as ever, still as cool and indifferent as usual. But the more she stared, the more she noticed. The slight frown on his lips, the way his eyes avoided hers, the slight sheen of sweat on his palms as his fists clenched and unclenched. She looked back into his eyes and felt a smile form on her face, “Sure.”

His eyes suddenly turned to hers, all wide with brows raised ever so slightly. His lips parted, as if to say something, but nothing ever came out. She couldn’t help but giggle, “What did you have in mind?”

“Nothing really,” he scratched the back of his neck, “I was just planning on going to a museum. But we can do whatever you want instead?”

“A museum sounds nice. Which one?”

“The one by the shopping district. They’re hosting a new exhibit this week.”

“The one by Dantalion?”

“Yeah! You’ve heard of him?”

“Mhm.”

“Let’s go then.”

The two of them enter the museum, MC appreciating the design on the ticket, watching as it changes within the light. “You know,” Satan said, “They say he might come today.”

“Are you a big fan of his?”

“Yeah. I loved how his paintings always came to life.” MC looked up at him, his face shining with an emotion that didn’t match his voice. Almost like joy. 

She was lost in his face, wading through wordless thoughts, when a voice called out from behind. “MC?”

She turned around and saw a man approaching them, his jet black hair framing an astonished face. “It is you! I’m so glad you came!”

“Hey Dantalion, good to see you again,” she smiled, almost snickering as she eyed the stiff figure of the man beside her. “Let me introduce you. This is Satan; he’s the one who brought me here.”

Dantalion eyed the blond, his roguish grin only growing wider. “I have to thank you then. I’ve been trying to get her to come here for a while now.”

“You-you two know each other?” he said, gaze switching back and forth.

“Mm, we worked together a while back,” Dantalion said, “She was such a dear to work with.”

“It was a pleasure to work with you as well.”

He grinned wider, face swelling up with pride before it fell. “I know I asked you to come here countless times, but I’m afraid I can’t stay. I promised William I’d have dinner with him.”

“That’s fine. Say hi to him for me.”

“Will do.” The two of them watched as he left, greeting more people along the way.

“So, when were you gonna tell me you two were actually friends?”

“Sooner or later. Didn’t expect we’d actually run into each other.”

“He said you two worked together?”

“I work in an art restoration institute. He’s one of the people I consulted.” She grabbed his hand and dragged him through the museum, leading him to different corners and seeing all the familiar paintings.

“You’re honestly full of surprises, MC. How many more famous artists do you know?”

“Just a few. I could introduce you to them if you want.”

“Oh? Feeling impish are we?” The fingers around hers tightened ever so slightly.

They stood in front of a pair of tall, white gates, the shadow of the mansion almost looming over them. Their hands were still linked together, Satan insisting he escorted her here. “Thank you for today. I really enjoyed it.”

“Don’t mention it. I had fun too.” His hand squeezed hers again. “Happy birthday, MC.”

She watched as his back grew smaller and smaller, her fingers limp against her side. They trembled with the cold as she rang the doorbell.

Later as she drifted to sleep with the day’s events flowing through her mind, the ground violently shook as a loud explosion rang throughout the neighborhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a while it's hell week at my school. i probs won't update til after finals which is around 2nd week of october but i'll still try so please look forward to it. as usual here is my [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/turtlelino14)
> 
> and yes that is a makai ouji reference


	7. Chapter 7

“Can’t believe he got to you before I did.” MC frowned, resting her chin on her palm, a heavy sigh escaping her lips.

She thought back to her neighbor, the explosion ringing through the entire neighborhood and shaking her awake. Everyone spilled into the hallway as she locked eyes with him, “Told you something exciting was gonna happen today.”

"I'm really sorry, MC," Simeon said, wiping the same mug for the fifth time. 

“Don’t be. I’ll manage somehow.”

“Is something going on?”

The two of them faced the newcomer, his handsome face set with confusion.

“MC’s in need of a place to stay. I’d offer mine but a mutual friend already asked and my house’s full at the moment,” Simeon said.

She buried her face further into her palm, mumbling, “Stupid Solomon.” Then more audibly, “There was a gas leak in my building and the entire first floor exploded. So now they’re remodeling and kicked everybody out til it’s done. Which,” she slumped, burying her face in her arms, “basically makes me homeless.”

She sighed, not knowing where else to go. She couldn’t just find a new apartment on such short notice and she couldn’t afford to stay at a hotel until the renovations are done either. She could always stay the institute but then she’d have to somehow explain to the director— “You could stay at my place.”

“What?” she whipped her head, facing the blond beside her.

“Yeah, I don’t mind,” he said nonchalantly, “It’s pretty spacious and I live alone. And I promise not to get in your way. So, you know, you’re more than welcome to stay if you want.”

MC stared at him, hope filling her already tight chest.

They stood by the door, setting her luggage down. She took a glance through the room, wide windows framing the dark sky outside, bare white walls and scarce furnishing lit by the bright fluorescent light from above. It wasn’t that his apartment was spacious, it was empty. 

“Shall I take you on a tour then?" he asked, cutting through her thoughts.

"...sure."

He took her through the living room, furnished with just a couch and a small coffee table, then through the kitchen where he showed her where he stored the few cooking supplies. Now, they were in the bedroom which only held a closet, a table, a chair, and the large bed in the middle. Just barely enough things to get by.

"Sorry, I'll clean that before tonight," he said, gesturing to the pile of books littering the bed, probably the only hint of a person living there. 

"Wait, if I'm sleeping here, where will you stay?" she asked.

"Oh, I'll just sleep on the sofa. Don't worry."

“What? I can’t let you do that.”

“It’s fine. I surely can’t let you sleep there either.”

They stared at each other, both adamant the other sleep in the room. They had thought of the same thing, but neither was willing to say it. 

Suddenly, rosy-cheeked, MC mumbled, “We could…”

“I suppose…” 

“Maybe put some pillows in the middle.”

“Perfectly reasonable.”

“Well, good night then.” With that, MC hurried to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaa the terms finally over so sorry this took so long T^T but im back now and will update regularly again  
> you can hmu [here](http://www.twitter.com/turtlelino14)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday satan!!!! have this fluffy(?) chapter

“Satan?” 

MC sat up. It was late, darkness covered every inch of the room, shadows dancing under the moonlight. MC looked toward the table, her new roommate sitting there, a book in hand. “Did you sleep?”

“Not really. But it’s nothing to concern yourself with.” He flipped a page, not looking up.

MC stared. She knew it was past midnight. His eyes looked heavy, tired under the faint silver, but he kept flipping the page. She had a lot to say, but none came out of her mouth. Sleep still addling her brain, she settled with, “You should sleep though.”

“I will when I can,” Satan reassured her. He flipped another page before he looked up, his green eyes eerie in the dark, “You, on the other hand, should definitely go back to sleep.” He set the book down and got up. 

MC followed his eyes as he stalked toward her, cold growing within her. But as he came under the moonlight, his eyes were warm. MC blinked, watching as a different man sat down beside her. The man gently pushed her down, eyes staring straight at her, and pulled the blanket back over her. 

Something still sent shivers through her, but as MC stared at the face above, she fell more and more. Her eyelids fluttered, unable to keep her eyes on him. The man stroked her hair, gently guiding her further back to sleep. Before she lost consciousness, MC felt something warm press on her forehead, “Good night, MC.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanna rave about the bday boy? hmu [here](http://www.twitter.com/turtlelino14)


	9. Chapter 9

MC awoke. He looked around, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings and remembering his current circumstances. Taking off the blanket, a shiver ran down his body and his hand instinctively went up to his forehead, a faint warm feeling still lingering.

Quietly, he made his way to the kitchen. He perused through the cupboards, looking through them one by one.

“Good morning.”

He quickly turned around, hands behind his back, as he stared wide-eyed at the blond man sitting on the couch. “M-morning.”

“Did you sleep well last night?”

Truth be told, he couldn’t remember anything, just the touch of warmth enveloping him like a warm fire and hot chocolate in the cold, winter air. “Yes.”

Satan cocked his head, eyes roaming his body up and down. “Is something wrong?”

“No. Nothing.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“I… was planning to surprise you with breakfast. As thanks.”

The man smiled before standing, “We can make it together then. Come on.”

They arrived in the kitchen, Satan quickly setting up everything. He grabbed some ingredients from the fridge and asked him to prepare them as he set up the stove. MC stared at the counter, every inch covered with all sorts of food. There were bread, milk, sugar, butter, eggs, and even strips of pork.

It was grander than what he had planned. Tentatively, MC grabbed an egg and broke it over a bowl. Yolk got everywhere.

Satan quickly came over, washcloth in his hand as he cleaned MC’s fingers. “How were you planning on making breakfast if you couldn't even crack an egg?”

“I don’t know. Toast?”

He didn’t look up, didn’t want to meet his eyes. He knew it was simple, but it was how he lived so far. He heard the other man huff, saw the shaking of his head, before he felt the fingers around his close gently. “Here, I’ll teach you.”

MC felt the long, nimble fingers guiding his as they wrapped around an egg. He taught him how to break it properly, how to prepare the meat, how to spread the butter so it comes out the best way. They finished a lot longer than if Satan had done it alone, but MC couldn’t help but smile at the first meal he ever cooked. 

Across the table, someone else smiled at him, grin hidden behind his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am back! sorry for the long wait irl stuff happened lol. anyway thanks again for reading!! if you wanna, hmu on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/turtlelino14)


End file.
